a morganville immortal story
by x Ragdoll Kitty x
Summary: I will think of a better title but please read x 4 people come to morganville not knowing about the vampires and they stay with the Glass House peepz. A lot of drama and complication play out
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy peeps who are reading this :D **

**I was reading Blue Moon of the Immortals series by Alyson Noel (you should read I think its good :) and I came up with the idea with Ever, Damen, Miles and Haven - the characters if you don't know - come to Morganville and they find out the town is run by vampires. I was thinking about crossover but the morganville bit is going to be here most of the story :P**

**So enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the morganville characters or Ever, Damen, Miles and Haven. They belong to Rachel Caine and Alyson Noel ^^**

**Thanks x**

* * *

_Claire's point of view._

Waking up on a Saturday afternoon at about 12 p.m. I am about to sleep again when my phone goes off. I look who's calling and sigh when I see Amelie. I press the answer button.

"Hello?" I ask sleepily.

"Child wake up." Amelie cool voice said. I yawn and go under the quilt trying to get some sleep. A few minutes later I felt someone shaking me. I moaned and hit whoever's arm it was in a silent gesture that said "go away." I heard someone sigh and then a searing pain in my arm. I pulled away and sat up. I opened my eyes and looked up.

Amelie was standing near the doorway swallowing _my_ blood and licking her fangs. _CREEEEPY._

I looked at my arm. 2 fang marks are ruining my image. (Not that I had one but still hurts.)

"Amelie that hurt."

"Well since you far too busy sleeping I decided o make my visit in person. Besides you someone waking you up. I tried the nice way but you hit me." she said. I couldn't but giggle at that. Amelie glared at me. "Find that funny, child?" I shook my head. "Good. Well I came to tell you that 4 ...Children shall be coming here and they will stay here. You have plenty of rooms."

"Wait what? Why here? Can't they stay at your place or Oliver's house or something?" I asked. Amelie shook her head. "I already made plans for them to reside her. Anyway I'm busy and Oliver isn't fond of ... Lodgers."

"What and I am?" I asked.

"You live 3 other people + one being a vampire. Your practically lodging with them so yes." Amelie said. I sighed and lay down. Amelie came and sat by me on the bed. She bit her wrist, yanked my mouth open and poured her vampy not-nice tasting blood into my mouth. I practically gagged. She pulled her healed wrist away and held my mouth closed until I swallowed the gross stuff. I coughed.

"What the hell was that for? I don't need to be-" she cut me off with slight pressure on my now sensitive arm. The bite marks healed instantly.

"I didn't give you enough to change. And anyway I have enough fledglings. I don't want anymore." Amelie said. She got up and left.

* * *

After washing the taste of vampire blood out of my mouth the doorbell ringed. I went to answer it.

4 people waited outside. One girl was busy harassing the ginger/brown haired boy and the other 2 ... Were doing something. They all turned to look at me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." the girl who had been doing something to the boy.

"Um... I'm Claire ... Danvers." I decided to introduce myself.

"Damen Auguste." the boy shook my hand, even though I didn't offer it.

"I'm Ever Bloom and this is Miles and Haven." she said. I waved at them. Miles is texting on his phone. I let them in and they quickly settle down.

Later on, Michael comes back from guitar work and stuff, Eve comes back from working with Oliver in Common Grounds (poor her) and Shane comes back from work.

"Uh guys these are the people I was talking to you about. Amelie said they would be staying here." I said before they open their mouths. I had been talking to Haven about her ... Stuff.

"Um... What?" Michael asked. I sighed.

"Amelie said there would be 4 people coming here and staying here." I said slowly acting like he's an idiot. Haven looked up.

"Hey! I'm Haven. That over there is Miles," she lowered her voice. "texting his new boyfriend."

"He has a boyfriend?" Eve asked loudly. Shane elbowed her in the ribs. Eve stepped on Shane's foot. Eve shot Shane the finger. Shane pulled Eve's hair.

"Okay maybe you two can do the introductions later. Take it in the kitchen." Michael said as Eve's yelled in pain. Eve and Shane went into the kitchen.

"Anyway, I'm Haven that over there is Miles the other love birds are Damen and Ever." she said. Michael nodded like he understood but I bet he didn't.

Michael showed the new people their new rooms and I went to have coffee while Shane and Eve argued. I sat down on the sofa and watched TV.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all those who reviewed :DDD  
**

**Here is another chapter :D**

* * *

___Claires point of view_

After I had something to eat I got up from the sofa and making food for Shane (since its my turn to cook) I go upstairs and see how the new kidz are doing. After peeping in Michael's and Eve's room and seeing Damen and Ever in there I go into my room hoping I dont have to share it with more than one person. I open the door and see Haven on my bed and reading through my study book.

"Um... Haven... What are you doing?" I ask. Haven looked up guilty and put down the book.

"Hey Claira. So what are we doing today? Oh and the blonde boy said I could share the room with you." Haven said. I sighed. Either she had a bad memory or she says every word except Claire.

"Its Claire, Haven." I said sighing.

Haven stared out the window at a rare grey squirrel outside. I know grey squirrels aren't rare but they are in Morganville. To be honest I never see animals in Morganville. Maybe the vampires have killed them or something.

"Haven maybe we can visit the Founder?" I asked. Haven looked at me.

Is that the Mayor?" she asked.

"NO she is the Founder. Everyone calls her the Founder." I said. Haven shrugged.

"Alright then. Better than this place." she got up grabbed some "essentials" and walked out. I followed her.

"Uh Haven? A little rules you need to know." I said trying to keep up with her.

"No littering, no shoplifting, no raping, no abuse of any kind, no murdering, no trying to burn the town down, no self harming, no drug smoking, no hiding in the back of a truck, no selling drugs and no setting fire to places." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Apart from that the main one is don't -"

"Don't litter, don't shoplift, dont-" she began again.

"No Haven don't-" she cut me off again.

"Don't litter, don't shoplift, don't rape, don't do abuse of any kind, don't murder-"

"Haven! Just listen. Don't-" she cut me off _again._

Don't litter, son't shoplift, don't rape, don't do abuse of any kind, don't murder, don't try and burn the town down, don't self harm, don't smoke drugs..."

I gave up. Let Amelie tell her.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the Founder's Square. Pleasant by day, vampire's playground by night. After checking in I lead Haven upstairs to wait until Amelie's (vampire) secretary calls us in. Haven texted on her phone saying _"thiz place iz well creepy man."_ I rolled my eyes.

"Claire Danvers and Haven Bloom you can go in now." the secretary said.

"My second name's not Bloom. That's Ever's. I'm not related to her."

"Well that's what Claire said your name was." the said. Haven turned to me.

"You were so busy on your phone and you didn't give a second name so you know." I said and walked through.

Inside smelled of blood. I'm not a vampire but its smells of blood. One of her body guards went out with a body bag. Amelie sat in her seat with red lips. Blood red lips. I swallowed. _Well at least you don't have to worry about her snacking on you. _I thought.

"Sit please Claire and new person." Amelie said her ice blue eyes staring at me. _At least they weren't red._ I thought. I sat down. Haven stood up. "Sit please." Amelie said.

"I'm cool just standing." she said. Amelie rolled her eyes.

"Chairs are here for a reason. Sit in them." she said more firmly.

"I'm cool." Haven said again. Amelie sighed. She looked at me like it was my fault.

"Guards? Please get this young lady to sit." she said. A body guard came and pushed Haven down by her on a chair and then went back to standing in the shadows. "That's better. Now new person what is your name?" Amelie asked.

"None of your business. That's what it is." she said.

"Her name's Haven." I said.

"Right _Haven, _why did you come here?" she asked. Haven shrugged.

"For a holiday." she said. Amelie looked slightly shocked.

_A holiday?_ You come to a place that's in the middle of nowhere, _for a holiday?_

You can't even go out after dark and I am pretty sure Morganville doesn't have night clubs like Tenerife or something.

"O...K. Why did you come for holiday? Morganville isn't really a holiday destination." Amelie said.

"Well we came from a place that rains and we didn't want to go to any night clubs. The car broke down and we saw this town. Why is it not on a map?"

Amelie sighed. "This town has secrets. And one of them you need to know is don't-"

"Don't shoplift, don't rape, don't murder..."

I face palmed. Amelie stood up and put her hand over Haven's mouth,.

"One of is to learn to control you mouth. The other one which you rudely interrupted me is don't go out after dark. That's it. If you go out you will most likely die." Amelie said. and went back to her seat. "Now Haven leave and Claire stay."

I have a very bad feeling about this... Haven sighed, got up and left.

"Now my little Claire." she sighed. "How are you?" she asked.

"F-Fine." I said. _Are we doing small talk? _Amelie nodded.

"Good. Because you will need your strength." she said. Her eyes went crimson red and I'm pretty sure I could see her fangs. I gulped. Amelie stood up and so did I. I went around to the other side.

"Your not going to bite are you?" she asked.

"Of course not. Just a little sip." she said.

"How much is a sip?"

"Oooh... about 3 or 4 pints." she said. I tried for the door. "Grab her." the guard grabbed my arm, twisted my around and brought me forward. "I promise this won't hurt." she said. I struggled uselessly against the guards grip and Amelie bit down on my neck.

I slowly slipped into darkness.

_Vampires _suck_ sometimes. _

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE **

**If I get ... 2 reviews I shall make another chapter :D**

**Ghost Lake x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter you shall all get a cookie :DD**

**Here is the next chapter for you :D**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the morganville characters or the Immortal characters ... They belong to Rachel Caine and Alyson Noel ^^**

* * *

**Haven's point of view**

Outside I'm waiting for Claira to finish what she's doing with that pale freakish woman. I hear sounds and Claira's voice so I go and open the door a bit and the women bites Claira and drinks her blood. I shiver. Surely this must be some be TV show they are practicing. Vampires don't exist.

The woman finishes and Claira drops to the floor. I would have laughed if it didn't seem so real. The woman's fangs just literally retracted into human canines. And her eyes turned from blood red to icy blue.

"Put her in my bedroom. She can recover there." the woman said and went behind her desk. I stepped away and went back to my chair. _Vampires don't exist, vampires don't exist, vampires don't exist... _I kept telling myself. But what normal human has colour changing eyes and retractable fangs? I took a deep breath. A guard came out carrying an unconscious Claira.

I went back into the woman's office. She looked up.

"Are you ... A vampire?" I asked, begging her to say no.

"Of course. It's not a secret." the woman said. I stared at her.

"Seriously?" I asked. The woman laughed.

"I was joking. Do you really think vampires actually exist? You have been watching too much TV..." she trails off and I breath a sigh of relief. So I'm just going a little crazy, that's all.

"What's your name?" I asked the woman.

"Amelie. No need to know why my second name. It's not important." she said and went back to marking the paperwork.

I went out of the office and made my way back to the Glass House.

* * *

**Claire's point of view**

I wake up a few hours later, a bit light headed in someone else's bedroom. It ain't mine because I don't have blue duvet and blue carpet and blood red walls. Which disturb me a little...

Amelie walks into the room and she looks sadly at me. She sighs.

"What...?" I asked un-certainly.

"Nothing... Much."

"Okay... So um... Can I go now? Thanks.."

Amelie grabbed my arm. "You do not leave unless I tell you. And espeically if your my walking blood bag. Tilt your head." she said.

"But you alreadly ... Drank." I said.

"Not me. My friend." Amelie pushed on the side of my head and of course naturally I fought. But also un-naturally the vampires won and Amelie's 'friend' sank his fangs into my neck and drank. Amelie smiled a ghost of a smile and sat down at hyer desk and proceeded to finish her paperwork.

I on the other hand, proceeded to black out.

* * *

**Sorry this one is short but please please review and I shall reply :D**

**Lilly xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, I lost inspiration... **

_Claire's pov_**  
**

I woke up again this time feeling really... Numb. I could really feel anything. My vision was blurry for a while then it cleared and I was lying on the sofa in Amelie's office with the Ice Queen sitting behind desk, holding a pen and scanning a list of documents. She looked bit didn't show any expression and then looked down.

"Amelie..." I began. She looked up at me. "Why did you bite me? Why did you let your _friend_ bite me?" I asked moving but I ached all over. She sighed and leaned back.

"Because I own you. Which means in a crisis I can take blood from you whenever I like." She said. That last part made no sense.

"But there isn't a crisis." I said.

"Exactly." She said.

Confused.

Amelie sighed again. "I am your Patron. I own you. Which means when I am thirsty I take blood from you to quench my thirst." She slowly.

"Why don't you get a blood bag?" I asked. Amelie looked down.

"Because a certain vampire boss has taken them all and possibly contaminated them. So after Court Oliver and I decided it would be good to take blood from you." She said looking up again.

"But..." I started.

"And by the way yes that was Oliver who was biting you." She said. I shifted uncomfortably. Stupid Myrnin. I have to find a way to publicly humiliate him later. Amelie raised her eyebrows which were almost invisible against her ghost white skin.

"Anything else?" She asked. I nodded. She sighed bored.

"I don't want to be your blood bag." I said.

"Well your staying like it until the blood stocks refill." Amelie said and went back to her documents.

_I hate you, Amelie, _I thought.

* * *

_Haven's pov_

"Claira's still not answering." I complained to Miles who was watching TV. He shrugged.

"Maybe she's busy." I sighed.

"Yeah busy..." I said. My phone rang and I answered immediately.

"Claira?" I asked.

"No this is Amelie. I want you to come around. Claire has outlived her useful-ness for the time being." She said. I'm confused. Then I hear faint talking or something in the background.

"Um... Why?" I asked.

"Because I said Claire has outlived her useful-ness for the time being." She said again. Then hung up.

I shrugged. "Going to where Claira took me this morning. See ya later." Miles waved.

Arriving at Amelie I went in.

She and a man with a stone face stood there. Claira was passed out on the seat.

"Haven come here." Amelie said. I walked forward.

* * *

**Sorry it's soo short I have lost inspiration again...**

**REVIEW PLZZ!**


End file.
